


Spotted Dog

by silver_chipmunk



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6042937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_chipmunk/pseuds/silver_chipmunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did that spotted dog keep showing up when they were in danger?  Just a drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spotted Dog

Spotted Dog

Had to be coincidence. Hutch said a "spotted dog" showed up whenever they got close to Stryker, and just in time to save Hutch's life. That could mean anything.

But maybe...

Once there were partners, different as black and white, that no one thought could work together, who became tight as brothers, until Stryker had one killed.

He took out the picture he kept in his drawer because it hurt too much to see. Elmo, gangly Georgia-cracker farm-boy, arm around scrawny, inner-city Dobey. At their feet, Beau, Elmo's dalmatian.

"Elmo? You watching my boys for me?"

 


End file.
